


My favorite scene

by katpandora18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Destiel Day, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras esbozar una sonrisa se inclinó y besó los labios de su amado, pues a pesar de respetarlo, estaba convencido de que un beso de vez en cuanto, sin que él se diera cuenta, no le hacía daño a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>ES un one-shot inspirado en SUpernatural. Cass/Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favorite scene

Dean estaba dormido boca abajo en la cama más alejada de la puerta de la habitación alquilada en el motel “Las horas”, se hallaba realmente cansado después de manejar dieciocho horas seguidas hasta que llegó a su destino. La noche anterior, por fin, Sam le llamó tras desaparecer dos semanas enteras, según él, para reencontrar su yo interno y ahora quería reunirse con él. Como de costumbre Dean acudió al llamado de su hermano pequeño, a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba con él por haberlo abandonado. Antes de dormir pidió su cena habitual: una hamburguesa y un vaso de refresco, tras comer vio una película porno en pago por evento y finalmente se quedo dormido con todo y la ropa puesta, ajeno a la atenta mirada que un hombre de ojos azules le dirigía.

 

 

Este hombre de aspecto atractivo y desaliñado vestía una gabardina beige sobre un traje negro, llevaba además la corbata floja y los zapatos opacos; su cabello castaño lucía despeinado, confiriéndole un aire desvalido, lo cual contrastaba con la intensa mirada con la que veía a Dean.

 

 

Castiel lo había seguido todo el camino sin que éste se diera cuenta, nada más quedarse dormido se hizo visible junto a la puerta de la habitación viendo dormir al cazador más terco y hermoso que hubiera conocido en toda su existencia. Lentamente avanzó hacia la cama, se sentó y recorrió con la mirada cada una de las facciones del hombre al que amaba desde hace mucho. El cabello rubio cenizo, las orejas, la nariz y la fuerte mandíbula, todo le parecía perfecto, estaba seguro que dios padre lo había diseñado con mucho esmero, de lo contrario, no podía entender porque él, entre todos los humanos lo había atrapado; aunque claro, no sólo la belleza física de Dean lo hipnotizaba, sino también su alma, esa que había rescatado del infierno y de la impuras manos de Alister algunos años atrás. Con lentitud acercó su manos hacia la cara de él, acariciándolo con ternura y cuidado para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y despertará. La piel del chico era suave a pesar de no cuidársela minuciosamente, la barba incipiente era agradable al tacto y sus labios carnosos eran su perdición. Deslizó sus dedos hacia la espalda perfectamente formada y ancha, se acercó a la cintura y como siempre, detuvo su avance. Soltó un suspiro, la verdad, de moría de ganas por tocar su trasero y piernas, pero nunca se atrevía, temía que al hacerlo no podría contenerse y acabaría despertando al joven. Muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de qué éste lo aceptará, cuando lo hiciera podría besarlo tanto como deseaba y consumar sus más profundos deseos -muchos de los cuales aún estaba descubriendo-, pero hasta entonces, no haría nada brusco ni insolente hacia él.

 

 

De nuevo mil pensamientos, sobre como enamorarlo, cruzaron por su cabeza en un segundo, pero cada uno parecía imposible, sobre todo por la preferencia humana de Dean hacia las mujeres. Frunció el ceño y se recriminó por no escoger un recipiente femenino en vez del buen Jimmy, de haberlo hecho tal vez tendría una oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos…

 

 

-Cass…

 

 

Asustado por la repentina llamada de Dean hacia él, desapareció y reapareció en la puerta. Esperó unos segundos la voz furiosa del cazador, pero pronto se dio cuenta que seguía durmiendo. De nueva cuenta se acercó sigilosamente y comprobó con gratitud que seguía soñando, no lo había descubierto. Se arrodilló a la altura de su cama y miró su cara, tratando inútilmente de imaginar el significado de dormir, ¿sería placentero?

 

 

-Cass -volvió a decir el chico y dio la vuelta en la cama, tomando un posición más cómoda. El ángel no puedo evitar sonreír, al parecer su protegido soñaba con él y lo llamaba, podría colarse en sus sueños para confirmar sus sospechas, pero sería impropio, estaba decidido a respetar el espacio personal de él, no sólo el físico, si no también el de los sueños, sobre todo éste, por más que lo deseará, seguramente recibiría un golpe en la cara si el otro se enteraba de que lo espiaba en sueños.

 

 

Tras esbozar una sonrisa se inclinó y besó los labios de su amado, pues a pesar de respetarlo, estaba convencido de que un beso de vez en cuanto, sin que él se diera cuenta, no le hacía daño a nadie. Deslizó una vez más su mano por la mejilla de Dean y se acomodó en la cama, paso un brazo por la cintura de éste para acercarlo a él y se dispuso a velar su sueño como lo hacía desde hace mucho.

 

 

En cuanto éste comenzará a despertar se haría invisible una vez más, pero no lo abandonaría.


End file.
